


Everything’s Kosher

by awriterofthings



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings





	Everything’s Kosher

** Everything’s Kosher **

              Maggie was sitting in the cafeteria, tuned out from everything as she left her tray of food untouched in front of her. Even when Alex sat down across from her, she didn’t take notice. It was going to be a big night for her and she hated to admit that she was a little nervous.

              “ _Maggie_ ,” Alex said, trying to get her friend’s attention. When Maggie’s eyes snapped to hers, she quirked a brow. “What’s got you thinking so hard? Do you want a consult?”

              “I have a date tonight,” Maggie blurted out. “And I’m actually nervous about it.”

              Alex grinned and looked knowingly at Maggie. “Dr. Katz?”

              Maggie nodded. “The one and only. I think we finally have the timing right. She’s gone through her thing and I’ve gone through mine; now we’re… here.”

              “But?”

              Maggie smiled brightly causing Alex’s smile to widen. “No buts. I’m excited and ready for this step.” Maggie let out a breath. “I’ve bought new pots, pans and utensils. I’m planning to cook a kosher meal. I’ve cleaned every inch of my apartment and put my nicest sheets on. That’s just me being wishful but I’ve got to be prepared, right? Alex, I don’t want to mess things up. This is too important. _She’s_ too important.”

              Alex reached over to squeeze Maggie’s hand comfortingly. “You’re overthinking. Dinner will go great and even if the food isn’t up to par—,”

              “Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Maggie cut in.

              “Even if the food isn’t great,” Alex continued. “Sydney will appreciate your efforts. And I’m sure she’s just as nervous as you are right now.”

              “Uh, probably not.”

              “Why’s that?”

              Maggie scrunched up her face. “I kind of haven’t asked her yet. I mean, I assume she’ll say yes. I just had to make sure I’d have time to clean and all that, which I did, but apparently I forgot about the asking part until now.”

              Alex laughed, lightly. “You should probably go do that.”

              “Right.” Maggie stood up. “Thanks for listening. I feel better.”

              “Anytime.” Alex watched Maggie leave the cafeteria, having a feeling that things would go well for the two doctors.

 

 

 

              “Hey, Dr. Katz,” Maggie said as she approached Sydney at the nurses’ station. “Do you have time for a consult?”

              Sydney finished signing off on a form before handing it to a nurse and then looked at Maggie. “Of course. What do you need?”

              Maggie gestured down the hall and Sydney fell into step with the brunette.

              “So,” Sydney began as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

              “Just a little,” Maggie admitted. “You kind of threw me off guard a few days ago. I needed time to think about things.”

              “Come to any big conclusions?” Sydney asked, hopeful.

              Maggie stopped outside of an on-call room. “Yes, actually.” She opened the door and stepped inside, Sydney following in behind her. She turned to face the redhead and smiled.

              “Maggie, what—,”

              Maggie leaned forward, silencing Sydney with a kiss. She lingered for several seconds before resting her forehead on Sydney’s. Sydney reached up and stroked the side of Maggie’s face before moving in to kiss her again. The two made-out for what felt like minutes before Maggie finally pulled away.

              “I want to see where this can go,” she gestured between them. “I was hoping you’d join me for dinner tonight.”

              Sydney nodded. “I would love to have dinner with you.”    

              Maggie smiled that heartwarming smile that Sydney loved so much. “Meet me at my place around eight.” She took a step back. “Don’t be late.”

              “I will definitely not be late,” Sydney promised before Maggie slipped out of the room. She let out a breath of relief and couldn’t stop herself from smiling. They were finally taking a step into something more and it felt great.

 

 

 

 

              Maggie rushed around her apartment making sure nothing was out of order. When a knock sounded on the door, she quickly ran to the bathroom to make sure her hair was also in order before answering it.

              Sydney’s eyes shined happily at the sight of Maggie. “Hi.”

              “Hi,” Maggie replied before taking a step back to let Sydney in. “I hope you’re hungry.”

              “I made sure to come with an appetite,” Sydney said as she closed the door. She admired the dress Maggie was wearing that stopped just above her knees. “You look beautiful.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You always look beautiful.”

              Maggie beamed. “Thank you. You look amazing yourself.” Sydney was wearing black pants and a blouse. “You can go ahead and have a seat in the dining room.”

              “Oh, are we eating here?”

              Maggie nodded. “My apartment is the cleanest place in this building, I’m sure. I bought the groceries from a kosher supermarket. I cooked everything in a new pots and pans. I even have brand new utensils. It’s a completely kosher meal.” Maggie took in the look on Sydney’s face and her shoulders dropped. “I missed something, didn’t I? I should’ve just asked you but I wanted it to be a—,”

              “I love you,” Sydney said, confidently. “I’m _in_ love with you. And I keep falling deeper for you every day.” Sydney stepped closer to Maggie, pulling her into a hug. “This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you.”

              Maggie reciprocated the hug, wrapping her arms around Sydney. “If cooking you a kosher meal was all I needed to do for that kind of declaration, I would’ve done it sooner.”

              Sydney laughed and pulled out of the hug to meet Maggie’s gaze. She cupped the back of the brunette’s neck and brushed her thumb over her cheek. “You’re truly amazing.” She leaned forward but Maggie moved her head back causing Sydney to frown. “What’s wrong?”

              Maggie shook her head. “Absolutely nothing.” She then let out a light laugh. “Everything’s kosher, I guess you could say.” She reached up to encircle her fingers around Sydney’s wrist, running her thumb along it as Sydney kept her hand against her neck. “I love you, too, Sydney Katz,” she said before leaning forward to capture the other doctor’s lips in a kiss. Things were finally falling into place for the two and they couldn’t wait to see where life together led them.

                 

             

             


End file.
